This invention relates to a novel and useful blind construction and more particularly to an inflatable blind suitable for use by hunters, wildlife photographers and the like.
Various types of blinds and other concealment devices have been proposed heretofore. See for example U.S. Pats. 2,327,169; 2,816,297; 3,052,054; and 3,540,170. Despite these and other efforts in the general field, a welcome contribution to the art would be a compact, portable, inflatable blind that can be designed for use on land, on water, or on both land and water. This invention is believed to represent such a contribution. Besides possessing the foregoing advantageous characteristics, the blinds of this invention are capable of being manufactured inexpensively; are easy to use, transport and store; are effective in providing comfortable concealment for the user; are readily camouflagable either in manufacture or during use; and are constructed so that the user can have an unobstructed field of movement and view when desired. These and other advantageous features of this invention will become readily apparent from a consideration of the accompanying Drawings, the ensuing description and the appended claims.